Mon 4x01
by ALWAYS-BRO
Summary: Comme je l'ai imaginé. Ecris bien avant tout les spoliers.


Mon 4x01.

Cela faisait 22 jours, 3 heures, 19 min et 26 non 27 secondes...Ouais! Bien! Peu importe...Ca faisait donc plus de 3 semaines que j'étais revenue au poste après m'être pris une balle dans l'abdomen. J'aurai dû en être ravie...Mais ça faisait aussi plus de 3 semaines que Castle ne m'adressait plus la parole.

Depuis mon retour, il se montrait distant envers moi et il ne me parlait que pour l'enquête. Sortant des Lieutenant et des Beckett sans émotions... Finies les théories. Finies les discussions silencieuses. Finies les phrases terminées par l'un ou par l'autre. Plus aucunes taquineries. Plus de flirt. Plus de regards...Mais ce qui me manquait le plus, c'était notre cérémonial du matin quand Castle arrivait au poste avec nos cafés et nos discussions, celles que nous commencions sur l'enquête et qui finissaient toujours par devenir personnelles...

Quand je m'étais réveillée de mon coma, Castle n'était pas là. Et depuis, nos rapports avaient changé.

Encore aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi.

Flash Back

Une douleur au niveau de la poitrine est la première chose que je ressens, puis vient la difficulté pour respirer. Ensuite, un son strident et régulier résonne dans ma tête... Je suis dans le noir, je décide donc d'ouvrir les yeux et quand ma vue s'est habituée à la lumière crue au dessus de moi, je fais un tour d'horizon. Je me trouve dans une pièce blanche. L'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux me confirme ce que mon cerveau à déjà deviné... Je suis allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Je porte mon regard vers le côté droit de mon lit... Personne. Je me tourne vers la gauche, et là sur la chaise se trouve... Mon père. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur en posant mes yeux sur lui. Une partie de moi est heureuse de le voir, l'autre, aurait voulu que se soit Castle...

Je dois avoir fait un bruit parce que mon père relève la tête et nos regards se croisent.

-"Katie! Oh Mon Dieu Katie... Tu es réveillée!" Je peux entendre le soulagement dans sa voix._ Pourquoi?_

-"Castle?" Je me choque moi même en entendant son nom sortir de ma bouche... Mon intention première avait été de saluer mon père... Il ne dit rien. A la place, il me donne un sourire triste._ Pourquoi?... Où est Castle? Est il blessé lui aussi? Mort?._ Je commence à paniquer, et dans mon affolement, le moniteur cardiaque s'emballe. Je sens aussi deux larmes solitaires s'échapper de mes yeux.

-"Katie chérie! Tout va bien... Rick va bien... Il n'est juste pas ici." Mon père me caresse les cheveux et voyant la vérité dans ses yeux, le soulagement m'envahit. Celui ci est accompagné de nouvelles larmes.

-"Tu sais quoi? Je vais faire venir le médecin, et pendant qu'il t'examinera, j'irai appeller Rick. D'accord?"

J'hoche doucement la tête. Il m'embrasse sur le front puis sort de la chambre.

J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivée. Des images, d'abord floues, m'apparaissent ensuite elles commencent à se dévoiler. Mais tout à coup, sans prévenir, ça se transforme en un kaléidoscope d'images et de sons qui se télescopent dans ma tête... Ca n'a aucun sens... Pourquoi Ryan me tient il la main en disant qu'il m'aime? Pourquoi Castle est il couché dans un cerceuil les mains pleines de sang? Pourquoi Alexis me demande t-elle de rester avec elle?... Et alors, tout aussi soudainement, je me revois derrière le pupitre en train de faire l'éloge de Roy... Je suis sortie de mes pensées par la voix d'un homme. Je le suis des yeux pendant qu'il s'approche des machines près de moi. Il y jette un coup d'oeil puis se tourne vers moi avec un sourire.

-"Bonjour Mlle Beckett. Je suis le Dr Smith... Avant de vous dire ce qu'il en est de votre état, j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce dont vous vous souvenez."

-"Je me rappelle... me tenir derrière... un pupitre où je faisais... l'éloge de mon Capitaine." Je lui répond d'une voix rugueuse.

-"Vous pouvez me donner son nom?"

-"Capitaine... Roy Montgomery." Cette fois, la pose n'est pas dû à mon récent réveil mais plutôt à la tristesse d'avoir perdu une personne à laquelle je tenais.

-"Très bien. Vous avez d'autres souvenirs?"

-"Euh... Je crois que quelqu'un..."Je me stoppe essayant de refaire remonter le souvenir. Et j'y arrive."-Castle... Ouais, il m'a appellé Kate et...C'est tout."

-"Bien. Des douleurs?"

-"Poitrine et abdomen...Que m'est il arrivé?" Je demande en fixant le médecin.

-"On vous a tiré dessus. La balle a traversé les cô..."

Je ne l'écoute plus. On m'a tiré dessus? Qui? Quand? Comment?... J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une main sur mon avant bras me ramène au présent. C'est le toubib qui veux savoir si j'ai des questions... Oui j'en ai, mais il ne peux pas répondre à celles ci... Et comme je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il me disait, je lui répond que tout est bien... Et puis, je pourrai toujours les lui poser plus tard... Il me sourit à nouveau puis quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Mon coeur s'emballe à l'idée de revoir Castle. Mais mon excitation retombe quand je vois le nouvel arrivant... Josh. Josh est là tout sourire. Il marche vers moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de lui retourner son sourire. Pire, je voudrai qu'il s'en aille... Mais je ne dis rien.

Quand mon père revient, il m'apprend que Castle est en réunion avec son agent et son éditrice pour la sortie prochaine de son dernier livre et qu'il serait là dès qu'elle serait terminée. En attendant sa venue et après le départ de mon père, je reçois la visite de Lanie et des garçons... J'apprends ainsi qu'un sniper m'a tiré dessus au cimetière. Que Castle s'est jeté sur moi...Mais trop tard... Que j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque et que j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines dans le coma... Les types s'excusent aussi de ne pas avoir retrouvé le tireur. Ils me parlent aussi du nouveau Capitaine... Une femme pas commode... Des enquêtes qu'ils ont résolues...

Sans le vouloir, mon regard ne cesse de revenir à la porte. Quand je croise les regards du trio, j'y vois deux émotions identiques mais que je ne comprends pas. *Désolation et colère* _Pourquoi sont ils désolés et en colère? Est ce contre moi? Contre eux? _Je ne demande pas... Ils finissent par rentrer chez eux. Et moi, j'attends avec impatience la venue de castle.

Il n'est jamais venu ce jour là...Ni les autres jours d'ailleurs.

Il n'a jamais appellé non plus.

Et je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois pendant ma convalescence.

Fin du Flash Back.

*Elle est morte à cause de moi. Depuis je vis dans la culpabilité... Et vous savez, la culpabilité est une vraie chienne. Mr Castle, savez vous ce que s'est que de vivre en se sentant responsable de la mort de quelqu'un que vous aimez?*

Me voilà donc, à cet instant, dans la salle d'observation regardant à travers le miroir sans tain, l'homme qui avait mit à mal le calme légendaire de Castle avec une simple question... Il s'était précipité hors de la pièce et en avait claqué la porte en sortant... Quelque chose m'échappait...Mais quoi?

-"Quelqu'un veut il bien me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer dans cette salle?"

Silence... Je me tourne pour faire face aux garçons

-"Ryan? Esposito?" Je les vois échanger un regard mais aucuns des deux ne me répondent. Je sens la colère monter en moi et je leur crie pratiquement dessus quand je reprends"-DITES MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE!

Après un soupir, Esposito se décide à parler

-"Quand Josh est arrivé et a appris ce qu'il s'était passé, il..." Je le vois hésiter et échanger un autre regard avec Ryan. Il reprend alors"-Il s'est rué sur Rick et l'a rendu responsable de la situation. Il lui a ensuite foutu son poing dans la figure."

-"Et quand tu t'es réveillé, il a dit à Rick que tu ne voulais pas le voir." Continue Ryan

Sans un regard en arrière, je sors de la pièce en leur disant

-"Finissez l'interrogatoire. Je reviens dans 1 heure ou 2."

Quand j'arrive à l'hôpital, mon sang bouillonne. Je monte jusqu'au service cardiologique et vais directement vers la salle de repos des médecins. J'entre dans la pièce et en sortant ma plaque je dis

-"Tout le monde dehors."

La dizaine de Docteur présent fonce vers la sortie.

-"T'avais tant que ça envie de me voir bébé?"

Je me tourne pour fermer la porte et lui réponds

-"Combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas m'appeller bébé ou mon coeur?"

Une fois la porte close, je lui fais face à nouveau et lui balance mon poing dans la figure.

Sous le choc et le coup, Josh recule

-"Ca va pas! T'étais obliger de me frapper?... Tout ça à cause d'un surnom?"

-"Ca n'a rien avoir avec cela." Je m'avance vers lui, les poings serrés, le faisant reculer

-"C'est pour avoir frapper Castle."

-"Je vois. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de te le dire pas vrai?" Le ton mauvais avec lequel il répond me donne envie de lui a mettre une autre, mais je m'abstiens. A la place, je le dévisage

-"Alors Esposito et Ryan disaient la vérité."

Je lui enfonce durement l'index dans le poitrail

-"Comment as tu pu le taper?... Oui il a fouiné dans le dossier de ma mère. Oui je lui en ai voulu. Mais je lui ai pardonné... J'aurai pu refuser de rouvrir l'enquête mais je ne l'ai pas fais... Je ne pouvais pas. Pas alors que nous avions une nouvelle piste. Pas alors que j'étais plus proche de la vérité... Sans l'intervention de Castle et sa capacité à réfléchir en dehors de la boîte, nous n'aurions jamais fait le lien avec d'autres meurtres... Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais retrouvé le meurtrier de ma mère... Sans lui, j'en serai toujours à me demander pourquoi elle? Et qui lui avait fait ça?... Il me reste encore 1 question à laquelle répondre et je sais qu'avec l'aide de Castle, un jour, j'aurai ma réponse... Il a voulu partir une fois mais je lui ai demandé de rester. Je voulais qu'il soit là le jour où l'enquête serait enfin close et je le veux toujours...Tu as fais 2 erreurs Josh. La 1ière, c'est de l'avoir frappé... Je pourrai te le pardonner... Mais la seconde est impardonnable... TU as dit à Castle que je ne voulais pas le voir. Et TU m'as dit qu'il avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre nous parce qu'il était un danger pour moi et que tout était de sa faute... Est ce qu'il te l'a vraiment dit? Est ce que Castle t'a vraiment dit ça?" Je n'attends pas de réponse... De toute façon, je peux lire celle ci dans ses yeux... Je continue donc"-Tu m'as m'as laissé croire que c'était ma faute s'il était parti... Tu m'as éloigné de mon associé, de mon meilleur ami... Tu m'as enlevé la 2ième personne qui compte le plus pour moi. La personne qui me connait mieux que n'importe qui...Dieu me vienne en aide, qui me connait mieux que moi même... Il est toujours à mes côtés, même quand je lui dis de dégager. Il sait quand je ne vais pas bien et il ne lâche pas tant que je ne lui ai pas dis ce qui ne va pas... Il sait quand je suis en colère ou frustrée. Il sait quand j'ai besoin d'être seule ou d'avoir de la compagnie... Il me connait. Il a pris le temps d'apprendre à me connaitre... Tu es mon petit ami et pourtant tu es incapable de me déchiffrer. Tu ne me connais pas... Tu n'as pas même essayé. Ca fait 1 an qu'on est ensemble et tu n'as jamais posé de questions sur mes parents... Tu es venu je ne sais combien de fois chez moi, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais demandé pourquoi les volets près de mon bureau restaient toujours fermés... Quand tu es rentré d'Afrique, tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien. Je t'ai dit oui. Et toi, tu as juste répondu OK et es passé à autre chose... Seulement voilà, je n'allais pas bien... Et tu n'as rien vu. Que tu sois là ou pas n'importe pas, parceque tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir... Tu es mon petit ami. Tu étais sensé te tenir à mes côtés pendant que j'enterrai à la fois mon mentor, mon ami et mon Capitaine. Mais tu ne l'étais pas... Non, tu as préféré finir ta garde... Tu sais ce que je vais finir maintenant? Toi et moi... Nous deux, c'est terminé." Je termine à bout de souffle et plus légère d'un poids.

-"Tu rompts avec moi pour lui?"

-"Je rompts avec toi parce que je ne suis pas heureuse. Je rompts avec toi parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je rompts avec toi parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi... J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivée... Après l'histoire du container quand tu n'es pas parti pour Haïti, j'ai décidé de nous donner une autre chance. Mais je n'aurai pas dû... Au revoir Josh."

Dans l'ascenseur qui me conduit au 4ième étage, je suis toujours envahie par la colère... Comment Castle a t-il pu croire Josh? _Et toi, comment as tu pu le croire? me retourne ma conscience._

Après le ding de la cabine et l'ouverture des portes, je me dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée de chez les Castle. Sans temps mort, je cogne sur le battant et attends... Je perçois des bruits dans l'appartement puis entends des pas se rapprocher... Et Castle se trouve alors devant moi.

Je pénètre sans invitation dans le loft et me retourne l'attendant pour fermer la porte.

-"Je vous en prie Lieutenant. Entrez!" Il claque la porte et me fait face. Il a le regard vide d'expression. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça me met en rogne. Je m'avance vers lui et sans réfléchir, je lui assène une gifle magistrale.

-"Non mais vous êtes ma..."

L'énormité de ce que je viens de faire me frappe comme un coup de massue, et toujours sans réfléchir, j'interromps son exclamation en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Avant qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et répondre à mon baiser, j'y met fin. Puis je sors de chez lui.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon... L'esprit encore embrouillé par la gifle et le baiser, je le récupère machinalement et alors, vois que j'ai un nouveau message. Je l'ouvre et découvre un SMS de Beckett.

*Si tu n'as pas abandonné...

Retrouve moi au parc de la 7th à 14h demain.

XO KB*

Pour la 1ière fois depuis 4 mois, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Et dans le silence de l'appartement je lance

-"Je n'abandonnerai jamais."


End file.
